Seventeen Years
by thecraftywriter
Summary: It's been 17 years since Elena was fun, loving, caring, and lastly, human. She's been a vampire since Damon left her 17 years ago, what happens when she meets those blue eyes again. One-shot.


It's been seventeen years. Seventeen years since she's seen his face appear in her bedroom. Telling her that it was their final goodbyes. No questions asked, no phone calls made, no texts sent. Complete separation for seventeen whole years and she was heartbroken.

Well, that is until she became one of them. One of the very things he didn't want her to be, one of the things SHE didn't want to be. Although, how could it be her fault? It was his fault he left her. It was his fault she was feeling this way. It was all his fault.

Elena Gilbert. Beautiful, dashing, warm hearted, kind, loving, caring. All words that could be used to describe Elena. Well, old Elena that is. New Elena is sexy, mysterious, cold, and lastly, a vampire.

* * *

><p>Elena was walking down 51st Street, smelling the air and smirking. Oh how she'd missed Mystic Falls and all its craziness. Bonnie the witch, and Caroline the vamp. They used to be so close when Elena was human. But how can you expect someone to be your friend when all you've done was mope, cry, brood, and give the world your best I don't give a shit attitude? She walked into the Grill, noticing that the pool table along with the tables and the bar stools were all in the exact same spot. She eyed the bartender with a mischievous look in her eyes, and gave him her best smirk.<p>

"Give me your best." She compelled him.

"With pleasure, m'lady." He smirked back and gave her what she wanted.

She turned around, satisfied with her drink, and noticed all the people that were in the bar. She noticed so many people, but they didn't notice her. However, why would they? It's been nearly 17 years and she still looks the same as she did when she was 24. Everyone else looks old, like Alaric Saltzman only a few more years on him. Everyone would have thought that she grew up, moved a few states over, settled down, and had a family. They had no idea how wrong they really were.

She had enough of the reminiscing of the Grill and decided to leave. Leaving a money on the counter for her drink, she sauntered out the door. Only to be body checked by an extremely hot guy.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Sorry's right, asshole." She growled, looking up at the same blue eyes that broke her heart that one summer night in her bedroom seventeen years ago.

She walked out of the bar and began walking down the cold, dark street. Although, with vamp sense's, she heard somebody coming. Someone fast. Not human feet though. No human could run this fast, not even Usain Bolt. She began to smirk as she smelt his scent. The scent that drove her crazy with lust oh so many summers ago. As the feet were fast approaching, she came along an old alley way on her right hand side. Dark, creepy and uncomfortable. _Perfect._

Until he blurred in front of her, stopping her dead in her tracks. Cold, dark, mischievous, ice cold, brown eyes, met cobalt blue ones. Hands gripping her arms, smashing her into the brick wall of the alley way. She hissed at him and flashed him her fangs and viens protruding from her own eyes. Just like he was doing to her.

"Katherine." He grimaced. Hissing at her.

Oh, so that's who he thought she was. Katherine. Of course, it always came down to her. Stefan and Damon fighting, Katherine. Stefan and Elena broke up, Katherine. Damon leaves Elena, Katherine.

"What are doing here? Why are you here? You know better than to show your face in this town after so long. After all you've done." He growled at her, slamming her back into the wall once more.

Even though Elena may have because a masochist over the years, she was totally angry and the abrupt force being handed to her. She was beyond furious about his assumption that she was Katherine. Although, no one could blame him. Her attire was completely remodeled and she was an entirely different person.

She was wearing extremely tight black jeans, a dark purple low cut v neck, a black leather jacket, extremely high stilettos, and wavy hair. Her hair wasn't Katherine hair. It wasn't completely curly, just wavy to an extreme.

"Answer me, Katherine." He sneered in her face.

She looked at him, fire screaming in her eyes, and gripped his arms, blurring them onto a parked car. Her gripping his shoulders, slamming him into the car.

"Call me Katherine, one more time." She snarled.

"What are you talking about, Kath-" She cut him off by throwing him into the alley way with all her force. Landing on his back, groaning in pain.

"I will have you know," she blurred in front of him, "I am not Katherine." She hissed.

"That's impossible, if you're not Katherine, then you'r-" He stopped himself. He looked at her with wide and wild eyes, cold icy blue turning soft before speaking again. "Elena?"

She smirked, "If I'm not mistaken, yeah. I'm almost 100% sure that's my name." She turned around about to walk off before he grabbed her arm and twirled her into his with a menacing glare.

"Why did you do it?" He sneered.

"Do what?"

"Turn yourself. How could you, Elena? I never wanted this life for you. I left because of this. I didn't want this to happen to you." His grip on her arm softening.

"For your information, Damon." She said, his name rolling off her tongue so easily. "I obviously didn't turn myself. You did that for me, Jackass." She muttered before blurring out of his sight and back to her old house. Of course, it's not actually her house anymore. It's Jeremy's and Bonnie's, along with their 3 children.

She was staring at the house and the people in it for so long, she hadn't realized Damon walking up behind her.

"It's lovely, isn't it. Kids, the warmth, the love, the kindness." He sighed.

"Actually Damon, I haven't felt all those emotions in let's say, seventeen years, I wouldn't know what it's like." She growled, trying to walk away from him. When he grabbed her arm and turned her around slowly.

"You got to stop doing that." She said, glaring up at him.

"Doing what?" He asked innocently.

"Trying to get my attention and trying to get answers from me by trying to be sweet and compassionate with me. It's not going to work, I hate you. I hate you so much Damon. I don't think I've ever hated anyone more. Besides Katherine, and maybe Stefanie from fifth year university. Although, I got my revenge on her. Boy did she taste good." She smirked at the face that Damon was giving her.

"Have you trained your bloodlust?" He gulped.

"Obviously, Damon. If I hadn't, everyone in this town would be gone. You know, Katherine was right. People do taste better than animals and blood bags." She licked her lips.

"You're not Katherine." He growled.

"I know I'm not," She stepped forward, inches from his face, "If you ever so much as say that I'm Katherine again, or say that I am in any way connected to that bitch, I will stake you myself." She spat.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" He rolled his eyes.

"You left me Damon. You left me seventeen years ago. I hate you. I will never forgive you. You did this to me." She said, holding back tears.

Her emotions felt like an elastic band that's on the verge of snapping. One more tug and they'd be left free. One more word from Damon's mouth, and she'd crumble. Everything she's accomplished, everything that she's worked for, everything she's been hiding back. It's all going to crumble, and it's all because of Damon.

"I never meant for this to happen. You were supposed to grow old, get married, have kids." His gaze softened as a tear shed through the corner of my eye.

"Don't you get it. Don't you get it at all? That day that you left me, you fed me your blood. I fell down the stairs and broke my arm, you fed me your blood to heal. You were supposed to be there Damon, and you weren't. You were supposed to protect me, and you didn't. I ran into someone that day. Someone mean and cruel and disgusting. He raped me, Damon. Then, when I was as good as dead, he killed me and left me there. It was Caroline who found me, and when I woke up. She saw I was transitioning. I wanted my revenge and my justice and everything. I wanted you back and I thought that if I just drank the human blood, I could get it all. Silly thing isn't it? I don't regret drinking the blood. I got my revenge on him when I found him. I've buried my feelings for so long, Damon." She sobbed as he pulled her into his chest.

His gut panged with guilt that he did this to her, that he brought this life upon her.

"I'm so sorry Elena." He said, soothing her cries.

"Don't you get it? I don't care. I don't want you to be sorry." She cried.

She wiped away her own tears and began to walk off before Damon blurred in front of her, "What do you think you're doing?" He tilted his head at her.

"I'm leaving. I knew it was a mistake to come back here. I'm not going to be heartbroken again, Damon. I can't stay here. I'm done." She tried to side step him but he stood in her way.

"Get out of my way!" She shouted at him.

"I can't let you go Elena. Not when I finally have you back. I left you before when you were human because I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want you to walk away from the life you were building. I knew you wanted kids, I knew you wanted a normal life. I couldn't give you that. I had to leave. I didn't want to, you know that. I didn't give you an explanation because I didn't have one. I couldn't do that to you if it weren't what I thought was best. I'm sorry I hurt you, I'm sorry that this happened to you. I'm sorry for not being there for you, I'm sorry for not protecting you. I didn't know, and I feel horrible now." His eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"Damon, what we had was special. It was amazing, but when it's real, you can't walk away. You can't just get up and leave. That's why I refuse to believe you or have anything to do with you. I loved you, Damon. I can't do this anymore. My heart can only be broken into so many pieces." She yelled, she yanked her arm and turned around.

"I love you, Elena. I've always loved you." He shouted at her.

She turned around with love, fire, passion, desertion, and lust in her eyes.

"Don't use those words, Damon. Don't you dare use them if you don't mean them. I mean it, Damon. Don't hurt me anymore than you already have." A tear rolling down her cheek.

He stepped up and cupped her face with his hand. "I love you. I've always loved you, Elena. When it's real, you can't walk away. I'm not going to let you walk from me again. I won't let you. I mean it, Elena. I want you, I love you." A tear rolling down his cheek.

She stepped forward and pulled him in for a nerve wrecking kiss. A kiss that wasn't just a kiss. It was all their emotions for each other ever made being poured into a fierce act of love and longing. Longing for her to be held in his embrace, longing for him to hold her in his embrace. Longing for her to be with him again, longing for him to be with her again. She quickly pulled away from Damon and rested her forehead on his.

"I love you too, Damon. Forever and always." She smiled the most genuine smile she's smiled in seventeen years. Both smiles in that time difference caused by the same person and the same reason. Her love for Damon Salvatore. If there's one thing to be learnt from all of this, it's this.

Love always finds a way..

* * *

><p><em>Feed back is love people.<em>


End file.
